


It's Too Much Work

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Date, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami's first date didn't go quite as they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Much Work

**Author's Note:**

> im not really editing any of these, so sorry if they are bad. I hope you enjoy anyways !!

Aomine picks up his phone and starts dialing in Kagami's number. It picks up quickly.

"Yo, whats up?" Kagami asks.

"Hey, about our date in an hour, I think I might have to cancel it." Aomine says.

"Hm? Why?"

"I'm in the ER." Aomine says. He holds the phone away from his ear.

"What?!" Kagami yells into the phone.

"I'm in the ER." Aomine repeats.

"I heard you the first time, asshole. I'm on my way."

"But," Kagami hangs up and Aomine looks down at his phone, chuckling before he puts it next to him. He decides to take a quick nap before Kagami gets there.

 

-

 

Kagami quickly gets dressed, walking out of the apartment and getting in his car. He drives to maji burger, getting three bags of cheeseburgers and teriyaki burgers. He then starts driving to the hospital, and walks quickly into the building when he finally gets there. He asks the secretary where Aomine Daiki's room is, and quickly makes his way there. He knocks on the door gently before opening it. He walks in to the sight of Aomine peacefully asleep on the bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and an arm cast. He walks over quietly, setting down the burgers.

"Hey," Kagami says, gently touching Aomine's shoulder. Aomine's eyes flutter open. 

"Oh, hey." Aomine says, smiling.

"I brought some maji." Kagami says, handing him a burger to his good hand.

"Thanks." Aomine says, smiling. He struggles to unwrap the burger, taking a bite eagerly. 

"So, why are you in the hospital?" Kagami asks, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"I was going to the store, and I was going across an intersection. Suddenly, this truck is coming at me from the side at full speed. My car goes flying into another car and into a ditch." Aomine says, his mouth full of food.

"Oi, don't talk with your mouth full. Are the other people okay?" 

"No clue." Aomine says, taking another bite of his burger.

"Are you suing?" Kagami asks, moving on to his second burger.

"My mom thinks I should. But it's so much woooork." Aomine whines as he grabs another burger. 

"You could get a lot of money." Kagami says.

"Really?" Aomine asks.

"Do you know anything about the law?" 

"No," Aomine says, laughing. They continue chatting as they eat their burgers.

"This was a good date." Kagami says, finishing his last burger. Aomine nods, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
